Diabolic
Inixori Velseis, better known as the Diabolic ruler of Jihul, is a powerful sorcerer and not one to be taken lightly. She is quick to anger, but also quick to reward those who please her with power and wealth. Appearance Inixori stands 5'6" (1.68m) and weighs 110 lbs. Normally, Inixori appears to be a very beautiful tiefling. She two small horns on her forhead, and medium length black hair. Her eyes are solid black orbs and her skin has a slight reddish hue to it. She also sports a tail and unguligrade legs that end in cloven hoofs. She tends to dress in very fine clothing and wearing as much expensive jewelry as she can to show everyone just how rich and powerful she is. When manifesting her true form she takes on a much more demonic appearance. She sports 4 pairs of wings, a large set of horns grows on her head and her hair becomes pure fire. Flames emanate from her body in a fiery aura. Personality Inixori is extremely hedonistic prone to swings in emotion. She enjoys the pleasures of life as much as she enjoys inflicting and causing pain, often the two are interchangeable for her. Much of her personality seems shaped by her poor upbringing. Abused by those around her, and having to scrape by for scraps, now that she has attained power she enjoys being on the other side. Biography Inixori was born 08/18/22 A.E. Her mother, a poor peasant made a deal with a devil, she would bear him a child and in exchange her husband would become wealthy. Her father was sickened when he first saw her, and left her and her mother claiming that he would not raise such a vile child. Ironically him leaving caused him to meet a young noble woman, the two quickly fell in love and he ended up marrying into massive wealth. Her mother, on the other hand, was stuck with her. A reminder of what she lost, her mother hated Inixori and found any excuse to beat her or lock her up denying her food or sanitation, often for days. She was sold out to others by her mother to others for them to use how ever they wanted, often it was violent and sexual. Her only peace in all of this was a small garden she had hidden from her mothers. One day she was out tending her garden when the druids attacked her city. While others noticed the trees uprooting themselves and the wolves coming from the forest en mass. Inixori watched in horror as her small bushes and her animals friends suddenly turned on her. Despite her horrible life, this betrayal hurt more than anything before. In the pain and sadness that followed she realized she could only rely on her self and with this realization came an awareness of a power she had never felt before. Before her former friends, now enemies, could attack, Inixori grasped that power and lashed out in an explosion of crimson flame. As this new power surged into her she felt invincible. Immediately opened gates to the 9 hell's, summoning an army of devils to counter the druids attack. After saving the city, she declared her self queen, and with her devil army backing her, none were keen to oppose. Those in her city who swear fealty and agree to giver her their soul upon death live lives of luxury, while those attempt to hang on to their humanity find life extremely difficult and usually die poor and alone. Inixori remembers her beginnings and the lessons she's learned. She is willing to have subjects and on occasion allies, but never friends. Abilities & Equipment Baalphegor's Black Band: A magical ring said to be bestowed upon Inixori by her father. The band holds unimaginable power but the cost may be too much for some people. Cloak of Destiny: A magical cloak said to grant it's wearer the ability to go where ever fate needs them to be. Hellish Flames: Inixori's flames burn crimson and come from hell itself. They are so hot some have claimed to have seen fire elemental succumb to their awesome heat. Focused Beams: Inixori has extreme control over her flames, she is able to manipulate them in a way most have never seen.